


Out of Red and Green: A HalBarry Week Tale

by StyAndTheBunnies



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 7 days of Halbarry, Adventure, Angst, Ficlets, Fluff, For HalBarry week 2018, Hurt and comfort, I love them so much, M/M, Romance, challenge, comedy and humour, cuteness, just tagging the themes, not sure if I can do angst, prompts, really short stuff, strange and weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyAndTheBunnies/pseuds/StyAndTheBunnies
Summary: chimchiri and meinctutw (I think) created a HalBarry week on Tumblr and, well... You say "Halbarry" I say "Present!"Collection of ficlets/drabbles following the best I can the themes of each day.





	1. Day One - Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I can't stop writing Halbarry stuff? I have like two chapters in progress for my other collection Land of Hope, a soulmate AU and another AU somewhere waiting, and here I am writing more stuff when I saw there was a Halbarry week this month? I'm hopeless tbh
> 
> Anyway, these will be extremely short I think, but enjoy!

****

#  **Day one – Flirting**

 

* * *

 

_« I am just being extra nice to someone extra attractive » Hal Jordan, 2018_

 

* * *

 

 

 

« Oh, Jack, do you mind handing me th- »  
Barry interrupted himself as Hal already took the file to throw it to him. Good thing he was so fast to react.  
« Oh, thanks. »  
Hal smiled at him.  
« What are you doing here anyway ? »  
« Taking you out for lunch. »  
Barry rolled his eyes.  
« No, I mean, » he whispered, « on Earth. »  
Hal winked at him.  
« Come on, Bear. Bet you didn't even take a break for all morning. »  
« I did take a b- »  
« He did not. » Jack interrupted, pointing at him before getting up to go fetch something.  
Barry glared at him in vain.  
« See ? Come eat with me. »  
« Fine. »  
The blond put down the files he was dealing with.  
« But I have to get back soon. »  
« Just a _quickie_ , then. » Hal snorted, getting awkward looks from Jack.  
Barry groaned as he took his jacket, already regretting that decision.  
Hal had a peculiar sense of humor.

 

* * *

 

 

« Boo. »  
Barry looked up, smiling.  
« Wassup GL ? »  
« Not surprised ? »  
« Seen your light in the night sky. You're not very sneaky. »  
« Fair enough, Mr. Red Stream. »  
The Flash chuckled.  
« Done for the night ? »  
« Seems so. Done for the month ? »  
Hal landed in front of him.  
« Three weeks, Bear, three weeks. »  
« Felt like a month. »  
The Lantern stroked his chest, as if someone just stabbed him.  
« Missed me ? »  
« I always miss you. »  
This time, Hal actually chocked.  
« _Oh my GOD._ » Barry heard from his transmitter.  
He shut it down.

 

* * *

 

« Aaaaand checkmate ! »  
« … This is a monopoly game ? » Barry stated, eyebrow arched.  
« Still kicking your arses. Gimme the moneeeey ! »  
Oliver muffled a scream and Wally just gave up, visiting the kitchen to steal something.  
« Fine, you won. »  
« You guys are not funny at all. I'd rather play with the batkids. »  
« Jason once tried to shoot you in the head for owning Vine Street ? »  
Hal frowned.  
« Oh yeah, I forgot about that. »  
He shrugged, counting his money as if it was real.  
« Jesus. » Barry rolled his eyes. « Just put the game away. »  
Ollie got up to help but Hal hissed at him.  
« Come on you Green Idiot, it's not even real money. » The archer roared.  
« Yeah, if only he was good at keeping real money... » Barry sighed.  
« Fuck you. Both of you. »  
«  _One of us more than the other, I guess._  » Oliver murmured.  
« What ? » Barry and Hal's voices echoed.  
« Nothing. I'll make coffee. Who wants some ? »  
They both rose a hand.  
« Okay. I'll let you deal with the game. »  
He found Wally face in the fridge. Nothing unusual.

 

« It's been a while since I saw you that serious about a game. »  
Barry put the iron pieces in the box as Hal was taking care of the bills.  
« Been a while since the last time we played. »  
« I guess you're right. »  
« Feels good to be here. »  
« On Earth ? »  
« Your place. » Hal leaned a bit in his chair. « Feels like home. »  
Barry smiled.  
« Glad it does. You know my door is always open for you. »  
« If it's not I usually just use the window. »  
Barry laughed.  
« So, should I get blankets for you tonight ? »  
Hal stared at him.  
« Yes, please. »  
« I may give you a pillow or two if I'm in the mood... »  
« You're an angel sent on Earth. »  
The blond slightly kicked him under the table.  
« Stop trying to flatter me. »

 

Oliver backed away.  
« Why is it always like this when they're together ? » He whined, leaning again against the worktop.  
Wally shrugged.  
« You get used to it. »  
The archer didn't seem so sure about that.

 

* * *

 

 

Their hands touched.  
The debriefing wasn't over yet but Hal couldn't stay focused anymore. As Barry sat down again, as he finished speaking, his hand layed against Hal's. None of them moved. The Lantern couldn't help but stare at their hands, so close to eachother's, barely touching but touching nonetheless. He didn't even move when the voices stopped and everyone started to move. Barry leaned over the table, closing his eyes for a bit ; his hand stayed still.  
The room got empty and Barry took five more minutes before opening his eyes slowly. He mumbled something against the table, maybe -probably- thinking he was alone. Hal stared at him and brushed a finger against the red glove. The Speedster took an eternity to turn his head.  
« Oh. You still there. »  
Hal nodded and smiled softly, unable to use his mouth for once. Barry smiled back.  
They didn't move for a little longer. Hal eventully covered Barry's hand with his, and the blond noticed how close they got. He looked down quickly, then stared back at the Lantern. His smile got wider ; Hal naturally bent down.

 

 


	2. Day Two - In a Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal falls. Barry catches him. That's what they do. That's what they always do.  
> (Day Two of Halbarry week; themed "adventure")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the slightest idea of how physic works. Comics, people. Comics. Don't judge me. I love you!

****

#  **Day Two : In a Flash**

 

* * *

 

_« If everything seems under control, you're not going fast enough. » Mario Andetti (and Barry Allen, 2018)_  
  
  


* * *

 

 

He had it all under control.  
_Run._

How many times did he do it ? Save the city. Save the people. Save the world.  
_Faster._  
He had it all under control.  
_Save Hal. Catch him._  
His transmitter crackled. « Can you catch him, Flash ? » Barry's throat was dry. « Flash ? » He was too focused to answer anything.  
_Run. Faster. Up. Up._  
He jumped on the building's wall and started running faster. « Catch him, Barry, » Dinah's voice echoed in his ear. « Catch him. »  
He caught him around the 21 st floor. Up. Up to the rooftop.

Barry eventually stopped, breathing loudly, Hal uncomfortably put over his shoulder. Cheers at the end of the transmitter. The Speedster laughed. Green Lantern groaned.  
« So, you're alive. »  
« You could have been gentler on the catching. »  
« You could have been gentler on the falling. »  
Hal stood up, rubbing his ribs with a frown.  
« How can I be _gentler_ when I'm falling ? »  
Barry patted his shoulder.  
« Well then, stop falling. »  
The brunet smiled.  
« But I know you'll always be here to catch me. »  
The Flash nodded slightly.  
_But what if one day I'm not ?_  
  
  


* * *

 

« You are unbelievable. »  
« Could you lecture me later ? I'm actually free-falling from a giant monster. »  
« And you ask me to catch you, of course ! »  
« Bear, I'm sorry okay ? I just... I can't move an inch and I don't really want to die. Will you be here in time ? »  
Barry grumbled but sped up.  
« Of course I will. »  
« Nice. I can pass out in peace. »  
« Do not pass out, Hal. »  
No answer.  
« Hal ! »  
_For fuck sake._  
It wasn't like he couldn't do it. It wasn't like he was not fast enough. It wasn't like he didn't want to catch him.  
_But what if one day, I'm not fast enough ?_  
He climbed the corpse of the _whatever_ they fought, caught the Lantern, and got down as fast as he went up. His lungs wanted to give up on him, probably. But he caught him.  
He put the brunet down, staring at him with a pout.  
« You're a pain in the ass. »  
Hal didn't move or speak. Barry sighed.  
« Let's get you home. »  
  
  


* * *

 

Barry layed back in the couch. Finally some time for himself -and his boyfriend, sure, but himself first. He had no idea what he wanted to do. To be honest, he didn't even remember the last time he had a break. These days, he was 24/7 either saving someone or trying to catch someone. A moment of peace couldn't hurt. He welcomed the silence, actually. It was a nice day, not warm enough to spend it outside but sunny nonetheless. Maybe he'll catch up some book and make a cup of tea. The idea of snuggling against Hal lazily all day was appealing.

The Lantern ruined it all by loudly entering the living room, first. Then loudly making some breakfast. Then loudly put on the TV. Barry sighed.  
« What's wrong ? »  
« You. »  
Hal gasped. Barry turned down the sound of the television.  
« It was a quiet morning. Why do you have to do that ? »  
« Do what ? »  
The blond just made vague gestures.  
« You know... That. »  
« … Are you telling me to shut up ? »  
« Yeah. Yeah, actually. »  
Hal stared at him for a while. He put down the coffee cup he had in his hand.  
« Babe, catch me. »  
« What ? »  
« Catch me. »  
Without further explanation, he opened his arms and dropped to the grounds. Barry jumped over the couch without thinking and sped up to the kitchen to catch him before he hit the ground. Hal cuckled.  
« What were you thinking ?! »  
« Just making sure you still loved me. »  
Barry blinked.  
«  _What_? »  
« That's what we do, right ? I fall, you catch me. It's a leap of faith. »  
The Speedster frowned.  
« And you did that because.. ? »  
« You seemed mad at me. Just making sure. »  
« … You are unbelievable. What if I wasn't fast enough ? »  
« You are. »  
Hal stood up and kissed him softly. Barry smiled and forgot about how loud his boyfriend could be and how annoying he sometimes found it.  
« Yeah. I am. »  
_But what if one day, I'm not ?_

 

* * *

 

 _Faster. Faster, for fuck sake. Faster. Please. Go. Faster._  
Barry started to cry. Not the moment. Not the time. Not now. « Catch him, Barry. » Oliver's voice begged. He knew they couldn't do anything except stare at the falling body in the sky. Clark was holding Doomsday. Diana, Billy, J'onn were following Bruce's plan. The diversion Hal made helped. A lot. But the shot he took was stronger than any of them thought. Barry almost fell, tripping over himself. Not now.  
_Faster._  
He rubbed his face to wipe away the tears. He couldn't make it. Not in time. « Catch him. » The Martian's voice cleared his mind a bit. « You have to. » Superman added through the transmitter.  
« I can't catch him. I'm too far. He was sent too far. I can't... » Barry's voice choked.  
_I can't go faster. I can't catch you._  
« You have to. He's unconcious. »  
Barry kept running. How fast was the Lantern falling ? He had no idea.  
_Don't do that to me. I can't catch you. Why are you doing this to me ? Why did you have to do this ?_  
« Barry. Faster. »  
« I can't go _faster_. »  
The tears kept rolling down his cheeks.  
« Flash. » Bruce's voice was cold. « If you don't speed up and catch him, he'll broke. He'll die. You're the only one who can save him. »  
« I can't. »  
« You can if you run _faster_. »  
How ? He couldn't make it. He needed two seconds more. Two tiny seconds. But Hal was sent a little bit too far, a little bit too fast. He needed two seconds more. « You can do it Barry. » He couldn't. Even if he could increase his speed a tiny bit, he would just get to Hal right when he'd hit the floor.  
_I don't want to see that._  
When did he stop to breathe ? He suddenly remembered he needed oxygen and opened his mouth. Clearer ideas. Lighter body. He wouldn't let Hal alone. Even if it meant being too late. No way. Never. He ran the best he ever did. No way. He knew he couldn't get up the building and catch him in time. Didn't mean he wouldn't get to him. Fuck the building.  
_You know what ? Yeah. Fuck the building._  
He slightly changed his course. Breathed. Maintained speed. Actually moved his feet a bit faster. That were going to hurt.  
_Let it hurt._  
He didn't run to the building. He ran to Hal's drop point. He couldn't cushion the fall like he usually did. He didn't. But he caught Hal. The impact seemed unbearable, but he caught the Lantern, not slowing down for a few more feet. They eventually fell down and rolled along the street. It hurt. It never hurt like this before. It hurt. But Hal breathed. He breathed. They were alive.  
_Don't ever do that to me again. Don't._  
Even though he'd always be here to catch him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I write angst? The answer is no. I'm so sorry (I'msoscrewedforthenextdaysohgod)


	3. Day Three - Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has a huge crush on his best friend, but he can't ask him out or even try to flirt. Diana has a plan.   
> (Day 3 of the Halbarry week: romance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently questioning my abilities to follow a theme

 

# Day Three – Date

 

* * *

 

 

« The Very first moment I beheld him, my heart was irrevocably gone. » Jane Austen

 

* * *

 

 

  
Barry's heart was beating fast. Way too fast. He turned around for the thousandth time. Oliver rolled his eyes and Diana grunted.  
« I can't do that. » The Speester choked, on the edge of crying.  
The Amazon patted his shoulder.  
« Of course you can do that. »  
« I can't. » Barry repeated. « I can't. He's my best friend. Who can aske their best friends on a romantic date ? »  
« It's just a nice dinner with a nice person. Why would he say no ? »  
« I can't. »  
Diana sighed and Oliver just made _that_ face. His famous « can you believe this bitch » face. Barry was the bitch in question.   
« Well then, do something so that he's the one inviting you. »  
« Hal would never... Would he... »  
« Barry. Man. The real question is _why wouldn't he_? »  
« Hal is straight. »  
The warrior and the archer both bursted out laughter.  
« What ? »  
« Sweetie, ask Constantine about that. »  
Oliver bumped the Amazon in the ribs, giving her the look. She shrugged.  
« What ? I'm just saying... »  
« Constantine was an accident. » Oliver mumbled. « Accidents happen even to the best of us, and you cannot judge him or any other, hum, casualty due to Constantine being Constantine. »  
But Barry stopped listening. Why didn't he know about that ? Why did he tell them about spending a night with John Constantine or anyone else, actually, and not Barry ? Maybe the best friend thing was only one sided, actually.  
« Anyway, you should just, you know... Flirt. »  
Barry choked even more.  
« Ollie, I don't do flirt. I don't _know_ how to flirt. »  
« … You're right. »  
« I have a plan. » Diana smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Hal checked him up and down.  
« Are you sure you're alright, Bear ? You're quite red. »  
« I'm good, I'm good, I probably ran too much, that's all. So, uh, wanna, uh, grab a beer ? »  
« Sure. That'd be great. »  
« Nice ! They're already waiting for us, so... »  
« They ? »  
Barry nodded, thinking it was an awful plan. In what world would they be a nuisance to Hal ?  
« The League. It's been a while since we saw each other out of battle, so... »  
« Oh. Yeah. I guess you're right. »  
Hal blinked.  
« You came to Coast City for that ? »  
« Well, it's not the same without you. »  
The brunet stared at him and Barry went crimson. Not what he meant. Actually, exactly what he meant. He just didn't mean to say it.  
« Sh-should we go ? We should go. »  
« I'm driving. »  
« I-It's not like I need a lift... »  
« Yeah, but it's nicer if we go together, isn't it ? »  
The Speedster looked up and got lost into the chocolate eyes. Whoever said brown eyes weren't shit was so fucking wrong.   
« Let me put something nice on and we'll get going. »  
« You already look nice. »  
Barry wanted to be dead right now. Why was his mouth doing that to him ? Why couldn't he just pass out in front of Hal and never wake up again ?  
The brunet arched an eyebrow.  
« Well, thank you, but I'm not sure they'll be as happy to see my flight suit as you are. »  
Barry bit his lip and slightly nodded. He didn't trust his mouth enough to try and say anything more.  
« I'll wait for you outside. »  
« Why ? You can wait in the living room. I swear there's a place to sit somewhere on my couch. » Hal chuckled.  
« I-I'm... Okay, yeah, sure. »  
Hal stepped away to let him in and closed the door behind him.  
« Do you think I have five or six minutes to take a shower ? I feel like an animal in those clothes. »  
Why now ? Barry got even brighter and had to look away.  
« Yeah, sure, sure, th-they can wait a bit more. »  
Hal stared at him, remaining silent for a while.  
« I see. »  
He started unzipping his suit and the Speedster almost fell sat on the couch, being suddenly very interested by the old ceiling fan.  
« Hey, since we're talking about showers, » Hal added, removing the top part of the suit and pushing it to his hips, « are you alright after that run to get here ? »  
The question made Barry look at him for a second, right when he took off his undershirt. The Speedster's face took a color he couldn't name ; it made him smirk a bit too much.  
« I-I-I'm g-good, why do y- »  
« You could join me, you know. »  
Barry choked and couldn't help but look back right at him. Hal read embarrassment in his eyes, but also hope.  
He dropped his shirt and crossed his arm. He saw the struggle for Barry not to look a bit lower.  
« … There's no League party, is it ? »  
« Uh ? »  
Barry had seen his mouth move but didn't listen.  
« No one is waiting for us. Am I wrong ? »  
Barry blinked.  
« I-I, uh... »  
« It's Valentine's Day. Bet they have better to do. »  
Hal stepped forward and the blond fidgeted over the couch.  
« Is there something you want to tell me ? »  
« I'm juh... I mean you... Well that's... »  
The pilot smiled and sat on the coffee table.  
« Yeah ? »  
« I-No, uh, nothing, I... No. »  
Barry felt guilty when Hal bit his lip, disappointed. The brunet sighed.  
« Okay. If you say so. »  
He crossed his fingers, still staring at the Speedster.  
« For the record, _I_ do. »  
« You... Do ? »  
« I do. »  
« You what ? »  
« I have something to tell you. Well, ask you. »  
Barry gulped.  
« Y-Yeah ? »  
« Can I take you out on a date ? »  
The scientist was left speechless.  
« So ? »  
Barry blinked a bit and licked his upper lip quikly.  
« A-Are you serious ? »  
« Hundred percent. »  
« You want to go on a date ? »  
« Yes. »  
« With _me ?_ »  
« I just said that, right ? »  
« Right now ? »  
« Well, once I'm clean, but yeah, sure. I can't let your little act go to waste, can I ? » The brunet chuckled.  
« My... Uh... »  
The pilot winked at him.  
« So ? »  
No more words came through his mouth, so Barry only nodded shyly. Hal stood up, brushing his fair hair for two seconds.  
« Good. It's settled then. I wonder where I could take you ? »  
« I-I know a nice place... F-For dinner... »  
Hal smiled.  
« Of course you do. Evil genius. »  
« I don't... Why do you ? »  
The brunet winked again.  
« Didn't think you could lie to me like that though. »  
Barry didn't get what he was referring to, but he didn't really care right now. He was going on a date. With Hal. A romantic date. On Valentine's Day. With Hal.  
He was the happiest.

 

* * *

 

 

« Where are they ? »  
Oliver shrugged.  
« For fuck sake. »  
Diana downed her drink.  
« I planned all the evening ! Where are they ? »  
« I don't know. They're just late. Barry's always late. »  
« One hour isn't late. One hour is a crime. »  
Dinah joined them, hissing.  
« Where are they ? Everyone is waiting ! »  
Oliver searched for his phone, but a hand interrupted them. They looked up to meet Clark's eyes.  
« I think they don't need our help. »  
He turned his head as if he was hearing something they didn't. He was, actually.

  
« I think Barry forgot about us, to be honest. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Oliver too had an accident with Constantine, don't judge.  
> That's the only reason he's named. I am not ashamed.
> 
> Btw I'm so sorry for Hal ruining Diana's plan and them standing the league up (or am I)


	4. Day Four - Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is used to being alone. He likes having time for himself, actually, when he's not working or saving someone. But he doesn't fancy being lonely.  
> (Halbarry week, day 4: Hurt and comfort)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters like that reminds me why I started writing, actually. It's good to have something cathartic.

****

#  **Day Four – Loneliness**

 

* * *

 

 _« Solitude is fine but you need someone to tell that solitude is fine. »_ Honoré de Balzac

 

* * *

 

 

 

The ticking clock. The thick air around.  
Barry layed back in the sofa to get a bit more comfortable. He had been reading for almost two hours now, and his neck was stiff. His eyes never left the pages or the words, even so. He didn't remember what he read just before, to be honest. Sometimes, the words just flew under his eyes, and he didn't even decypher them before moving to the next one. If he tried to think about it, he couldn't even tell the title of the book he was reading, nor the author, even less the story within. Two hours and he couldn't remember one chapter out of two. He recalled something about a stone, a thief, maybe, and stars. Or the night sky. He wasn't even sure.  
An hour later, he wasn't concentrating more. Sure, he turned an awful lots of pages, but as before, he could recall a few words. He sighed and put the book down, lying on the sofa for a bit, pinching his nose. His head hurt for so much reading, even though he mostly blankly stared at the black font without memorizing anything. He breathed in, then breathed out. Something was wrong.  
He got up and decided to make some tea. A snack would be nice, too. He remembered he had biscuits somewhere. That'd be fine with an oolong, maybe. The warm mug between his palm soothed his soul for five minutes or so.  
The ticking clock. The thick air around.  
He looked up and stared at the ceiling as he munched on his cinnamon flavored cookie. He got lost in his thoughts quickly. Except he didn't think about anything and just spaced out for a while, only sipping from time to time, staring either up or at the wall in front of him. He blinked as he remembered he had laundry to do. He got up, throwing the tea in the sink -it was cold now, since he forgot about it-, then entered the laundry room. Distracted, he put his clothes and set it up. He stared at it since it started to spin.  
As he came back to the living room, he stopped to scan every bit of it. Silence. The sun enlightened the most of it. He could feel the lazy effect it had on his skin and eyes. Comfort. It should have been comfort. But his heart squeezed ; the sun was making him realize something was wrong. He shook his head, slapped his own face, and crossed the room to get to the kitchen again. The sink was empty except for his mug. The curtains colored the room with a light yellow. He got nauseous. He grabbed the edges of the sink as his head spinned for two or three seconds. The longest he had known for a while. Something was definitely wrong. He poured a little water over his wrists. Then splashed his face with it. He might just lack sleep. Not the first time. Not the last.  
The ticking clock. The thick air around.  
It was a nice spring day. Getting outside seemed like a good idea. Barry didn't want to go outside. He had nothing to do outside. No one to see outside. No one to _meet_ outside. No plans.  
He rather ran a bath. It's been a long time, after all. Relaxing in the hot water couldn't be bad. He probably kept one or two bathbombs somewhere -they liked to take a bath when Hal got home after an endless trip overspace, and adding nice features like bathbombs or bath salts was always better. He'd put some music too, and everything would get better. It always did when they shared the bathtub, listening to eachother's voices or not talking at all. Bathing when Hal returned somehow always seemed like the solution to everything.  
Except Hal wasn't here.  
He got the feeling right after getting inside the water. Something was missing. _Someone_ was missing. Hal was missing.  
He felt sick again and layed back against the bathtub. Breathing got hard. He felt like he was choking. He found what was wrong, even though he tried so hard to ignore both the feeling and the thought of if. Now he got it. He got it even better as he stared at the white, empty bathroom. Every noise echoed, even the slightest movement of water. Even his erratic breathing. He never saw such a cold room before. So bright, so big, so empty. So humid. It felt so cold getting an arm out of the water, it felt so cold remaining inside without anyone to look at, anyone to speak to, anyone to hear. Barry felt his heart rate increase.  
The ticking clock. The thicker air around.  
There was no clock in the bathroom. He gathered his hands around his face. Breathed in. Breathed out. Something was wrong.  
Tic tac. Tic tac.  
He muffled a scream. Why? _Why_? The room echoed a drop of water. He looked up to see where it came from; the water tap appeared blurry, but it wasn't leaking. Another drop of water. Barry was crying. Silent. His tears dropped slowly, still echoing in an unbearable way in that fucking bathroom. He hated that bathroom. Hated that place. Hated it all. The empty kitchen. The empty living room. The empty bedroom. Hated it, hated, hate.  
He started sobbing. The tiled walls had no mercy. His noises only came back to him. Pitiful. Illogical. He was making nonsense. Why was he even crying? He didn't know. It wasn't the first time he was alone. It was a day off, like every other days off. He could have some time for himself, like he often took the time to make on days like this. How did he get crying in the bathtub? Nonsense.  
He hiccuped and curled up, trying to balance his breathing. What was happening? Nothing was happening. He just broke suddenly, without any reason, and he had to stop that. Pull himself together. Nothing happened.  
  
The ticking clock. The emetic air around.  
The room was cold and he was alone.

 

* * *

 

 

A week had passed since he broke with no reason in his bathroom. Work, duty, people; it all changed his mind, and as he was forced to focus on criminals, he forgot about the sudden nervous breakdown. He didn't want to think about it, to be honest. He wiped it from his memories the best he could; it was the first time he acted such a pitiful way, and he did not intend to do it again. What was all that about? Nonsense. He was used to the way he lived. Solitude was fine. Hell, sometimes he craved it! He had never been such a people's person. He was more of a loner, a science nerd, fine by his own. A crowd always made him umconfortable. High school wasn't fun. Parties didn't light any spark in him. Solitude was more than fine.  
That was the reason Barry forgot about the episode. The accident. The he-didn't-know-how-to-name-it. He didn't even have to name it. It wouldn't happen again. And he erased the fact that it had happened, even once. He wouldn't speak about it. Wouldn't try to understand it. Wouldn't recollect it. It was over for it never was at all.

That's what he was convinced of when he opened the door and saw Hal, exhausted but smiling at him after almost twenty-seven days far from Earth. Barry left out a happy and reassured sound.

« Hi, babe. »  
Hal bent down a little to kiss him ; but, instead of trying to deepen the kiss as he always do, he backed off at once.  
« What's wrong ? »  
The brunet seemed worried, but Barry didn't understand why. He blinked and scanned his boyfriend's face, searching for a clue, for why he asked something like that when everything was alright. Nonsense.  
« What do you mean, what's wrong ? » The Speedster asked, smiling to set his lover's mind at ease.  
Hal frowned and opened his mouth, but didn't say anything, merely staring at him. Barry arched an eyebrow.  
« I'm fin- » The end of his sentence got lost in his throat as his vision blurred and he choked on air.  
Hal hugged him without losing a second ; Barry wanted to move to hug him back, but none of his arms answered his demand.  
« I-I... I... » He couldn't form a correct sentence for words refused to cross his mouth, and he finally understood he was crying.  
The blurr, the hot feeling along his cheeks, the dry throat and the tremor ; he was crying and he didn't know why. Hal squeezed him harder and this time, he succeeded in raising his arms to hold on tight to him.  
« It's okay, Bear, you're okay, I'm here... » Hal whispered lovingly to his hear.  
He nodded slowly and hiccuped.  
« I'm here. » Hal repeated, stroking his back with care. « I'm here. »  
The Speedster buried his face against the pilot's neck, still sobbing and sniffling, uncapable of puting words on his behavior.

Hal let him cry to his heart's content, lifting him up to crash on the couch and hug him even tighter, gently kissing his collarbone, jaw and temple to make him feel better. Little by little, it worked. Barry started to take deep breaths, in and out, still shivering, and the brunet was able to wipe his tears away softly, drying his face with his sleeve. He leaned in and put his lips upon Barry's for a short second, starting to massage his neck slowly. The blond let out a sight and closed his eyes. Hal kissed his forehead and played with his fair hair with his free hand. Barry leaned against him and took a deep breath of his scent. It eased him right away.  
« Better ? » Hal murmured, as if he feared he could scare him if he spoke louder.  
Barry nodded but didn't move.  
« I don't know why I... I'm sorry. »  
The Lantern kissed him again, a bit more strongly.  
« What are you apologizing for ? »  
Barry slowly shrugged ; he wasn't even sure himself. Hal stroked his back again.  
« What happened ? »  
« I... »  
Once again, his words died away in his throat. Nonsense. He was fine. He truly was. Everything was fine. He had no reason to broke into tears. No reason at all everyday, and even less now that Hal came back home. He felt ashamed. Maybe, if he asked his boyfriend never to speak about that again, Hal would grant it and he would be able to forget -again.  
« I felt lonely. » He heard his mouth betray him as he opened it.  
He almost slapped his hand against it as Hal stared at him. He shook his head to deny what he just told ; but the pilot brushed his cheek and kissed the tip of his nose ith concern.  
« Lonely ? »  
Barry shook vehemently his head again.  
« I didn't mean that, I- »  
« I'm sorry I left you alone. »  
The blond blinked. Hal kissed him a lot once more, everywhere he could reach : cheeks, nose, forehead, lips, jaw, even the eyes.  
« I'm sorry you cried because of me. »  
« It's not your fault, I just... I... »  
Barry felt another tear roll down his cheek. The Lantern's lips followed its way up.  
« I'm here now. I won't leave you alone that long again. Promise. »  
« You can't promise something like that, you idiot ! That's- You have to go and be heroic. »  
Hal didn't stop the kissing and soon, the Speedster was drowning in his love.  
« Then let me promise you this : whenever it's my choice, I'll choose you. I'll always choose you. If I have my say in it, you're my first choice. »  
Barry held on to him.  
« Yeah. Sounds good to me. »  
« I didn't think I'd find you in tears. I'm sorry. »  
The Speedster shook his head.  
« It's not your fault. I just... I hate it when you're not here. »  
Hal's hand went for his skin under his shirt, making him shiver.  
« I hate it when I'm not here too. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ DC: give Barry his Hal for fuhk sake


	5. Day Five - Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal comes back from a mission injuried and nauseous. He aims for Barry's house for help and story-telling.  
> (day five of Halbarry week: angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend some heart breaking playlist (chasing cars, stand by me, everybody knows, the world is unraveling, whatever inspires you the best)

****

#  **Day Five – Grief**

  


 

* * *

 

 _« Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart. »_ José N. Harris

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Hal landed with an unusual slowness. As his feet touched the floor and made a little « tap », he regained a bit of conciousness. He stared at the city, as if he finally remembered where he was and why he was here. He took a deep breath ; thick air, gaz, people, city lights, it felt like everything was identifiable with the air that ran through his lungs. He closed his eyes for a moment, laying against a streetlight, trying to catch his breath and clear his ideas. He was scratched here and there, probably bruised all over the limbs, his mouth hurt like hell and he was covered in blood.  
Not his blood.  
He was unsteady on his leg ; still, he left the safety of the streetlight and made his way across Central City. Did he still remember how to get to Barry's house ? It felt like a billion years. He wasn't even focusing enough to go flying ; in his state of mind, he would probably just crash endlessly. He didn't want that. He was exhausted enough, injured enough ; he had seen and lived too much for now. His eyes were burning, refusing to cry nevertheless. The slight noises from the centre made him dizzy. He felt thankful Barry's street was empty. He couldn't deal with anyone right now, not even someone happy or curious to see a Green Lantern in Central City. He tripped over the stairs and bumped against the door. The impact made him cough. He played with the doorknob and the wooden piece opened up, for it wasn't locked. He fell and stayed down for a moment, staring at the ceiling and groaning. His ribs hurt. His neck hurt. His eyes hurt. He couldn't feel his legs anymore.  
A flash of blue blocked his view and he felt relieved. Barry's eyes.  
« Hal ? »  
He tried to grin but failed. Barry bent down to help him. He got up thanks to the Speedster holding him firm.  
« What happened ? » Barry asked him, worry in his voice, leading him to the bathroom.  
Hal grunted under the pain of moving but looked up, blank eyes dry even now.  
« Dead. » His worn out voice left out. « I tried, I swear, but... »  
Barry layed him down against the bathtub.  
« I tried Bear, I really did... »  
« I know. » The blond whispered, dampening a towel before kneeling down to him and carefully wipping the blood from his face. « I know you did. »  
« I... I couldn't... There were kids, Bear. Children. » His throat tightened. « I wasn't fast enough. Strong enough. Efficient enough. »  
Barry kept cleaning his face and scratches without a word.  
« I didn't mean to disturb you. I didn't mean to come here. I'm sorry, I just... I didn't know what to do... I can't do this alone, I can't- I can't get over this on my own. I-I need you, Bear. I need you. »  
The Speedster softly smiled at him and removed his green mask with slow movements.  
« Okay. » He simply murmured, running a hand through his brown bangs. « Undress. I'll take care of your injuries. »  
Hal eventually let the uniform fade away, noticing he had forgotten about it. Barry helped him remove his jacket and shirt and started cleaning his chest with care. They remained silent for an awful long time. Hal almost dozzed off, staying awake thanks to the cold cloth against his skin, and because he couldn't help but get flashes of what happened whenever he closed his eyes.  
« Focusing. I wasn't focusing enough. »  
Guilt. As Barry looked up to meet his eyes, he felt even more guilt.  
« It's my fault. »  
The Speedster shook his head.  
« We both know it's not. »  
« Except it is. It always is. »  
« Shhh. » Barry breathed, dropping the towel to gently stroke his cheeks.  
Hal allowed himself to get lost in the touch for a whole minute. He blinked when Barry stopped to take care of the cuts over his chest and stomach.  
« Does it hurt ? »  
« Doesn't. »  
The Speedster nodded. He palpated his arms and torso, making sure nothing was broken or injured in an alarming way.  
« I'm sorry I came here. » Hal repeated in a sigh.  
« Don't mention it. »  
A hand rested against his pants' waistband. Barry looked up and stared at him.  
« Can I ? »  
He absently nodded and helped him to remove his pants.  
« I'm glad to see all your wounds are superficial. »  
His best friend still had to bandage his right leg.  
« Barry... »  
« You know I'll always be here if you need me. »  
Barry smiled at him and Hal finally felt like crying. He felt relief when tears fell down his cheeks at last, after hours waiting for it to happen. He sobbed and wiped away the tears, but they kept coming back. Barry sat between his legs and stroked his arm, trying to comfort him.  
« Kids. » He hiccuped. « Tiny ones. All. Dead. I saw them, Bear. »  
The Scientist leaned forward and embraced him. It didn't stop the weeping.  
« Dead. » He repeated. « Crushed under rocks. Broken. Sliced, Bear. _Sliced_. »  
He buried his head against his friend's neck. The hug got tighter as he hugged back in despair.  
« I saw them all. I was late. Again. »  
The tears flooded endlessly, making colors flicker and shapes uncertain.  
« I can't save anyone. I can't save anyone. »  
Barry crushed his lips against his, but his very essence was too weak to shut Hal up. He was fading away as the Lantern got crushed with his guilt and mistakes. Hal stared at him through his tears.  
  
«  _I couldn't save you_. » He whispered as the green figure of Barry lost its shape and vanished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never kill Barry again I'm so sorry (or will I)


	6. Day Six - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal falls from the sky after a rude battle; luckily, he falls into the sea - unluckily, his ring is discharged and he is drowning. /AU where Barry isn't the Flash/  
> (halbarry week, day 6: strange and weird)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is almost 4500 words long? I got so much into this AU I'm beginning to wonder if I'm going to make it a real fic or something... I really didn't explore everything I wanted, I had so much ideas for Barry's background and backstories and stuff! Oh well, we'll see ~
> 
> By the way, I dropped latin years ago so not sure of anything and sorry if I wrote bullshit!

****

#  **Day Six – AU**

  


 

* * *

 

 _« I do believe in Providence. There have been far too many tiny perfect coincidences in my life. At some point, they cease to be coincidences. »_ Caspar Vega

 

* * *

 

He heard the impact his body made with the water more than he felt it. How high was he when he started to fall ? He didn't stop getting deeper and deeper in the dark sea, and his ring couldn't help him much more for it was almost fully discharged. Soon the air in his lungs became salted water and he knew the green light faded away. He lookep up, too beaten up and exhausted to even try to swim. The light coming through got faint and he gave a hollow laugh ; so, that was how he was going to die ? _Pathetic_ , he thought on the edge of passing out.

 

Air in his lungs. He coughed and spat water, making a face due to the unpleasant feeling. He slowly opened his eyes and caught the nicest, bluest sky ever. Except it wasn't the sky, but two other eyes seemingly worried. The sweet face smiled when he sat up, breathing still unsteady but fine nonetheless. That's when he saw it. A fish tail. He looked up to study the person -could he say person?- who saved his life. Pale, thin skin. Light blue eyes. Gorgeous smile. Fair hair. And a fish tail.  
Hal blinked.  
That wasn't possible. Still, the other smiled wider at him and placed his hand against his chest for a little while. Hal felt his heart beat faster. The creature nodded, apparently glad to feel he was alive. He turned his head to the sea and Hal finally noticed his strange fin-like ears, and the light scales covering here and there his neck, shoulders, sides.  
« I, uh... »  
The creature -he wanted to call it merman, could he call it merman ? Mermaids and mermen didn't exist, he knew that... He _believed_ that – turned again quickly, staring at him with wide eyes, focusing on his lips as if he was flustered by his voice. He gulped.  
« Th-thank you. For saving me. »  
Frown. The gorgeous cryptid leaned, scanning his face. He opened his mouth a little, not to say anything, trying to imitate Hal's lips movements. Hal cleared his throat. The creature jumped and stared at him.  
« Do you understand what I'm saying ? »  
He didn't get an answer for the merman blinked at him, clear confusion all over his face. Well, that was great. He bit his lips, never looking away from the gorgeous vision. The creature looked back with the same interest.  
« Do you speak ? » He tried tapping his own mouth.  
Once again, the hybrid stared.  
« Speak. » Hal repeated, still pointing at his mouth.  
The merman got closer, studying his mouth with so much attention Hal almost blushed. A webbed hand was layed on his cheek and a finger slipped to the corner of his mouth.  
« Are you dumb ? »  
Unsurprisingly, the creature blinked. He smiled, at last then tapped on his throat, shaking his head. Hal noticed what seemed to be cuts or scratches under his ears. Gills.  
« So, you are. »  
The tail slowly wagged, sometimes bumping into the sand. Not once the merman took his eyes off him. Hal eventually smiled back ; it was like the hybrid's face was shining, and it wasn't the water on his face the cause.  
The brunet sat straight and ran a hand through his hair, still disorientated. He didn't really know on which beach or which island the merman took him. He looked around a bit ; when he got his attention back on the merman, he tilted his head to the side.  
« I'm just trying to know where I am. » He knew it was useless to try to explain since they didn't speak the same language -did he even use any form of language?-, but still.  
The fair creature blinked again, then looked up and pointed to the sky. Hal followed with his eyes, thinking quickly.  
« Sky ? » He didn't understand.  
The merman pointed at him, then the sky again.  
« Oh ! Yes, I fell from there. » Hal pointed too, nodding with a smile.  
The cryptid seemed delighted. He pointed at Hal again, then twice at the sky, and flapped his tail with joy.  
« I'm not an alien, if that's what you wonder. I'm a human. Human. » He repeated as the creature tilted his head again. « Huuumaaan ? Yes ? You understand that ? Hum, homo sapiens ? »  
The brunet saw the little fin-ears vibrate slightly.  
« Homo sapiens ? You understand latin ? »  
The blue eyes got wider and he was given a keen nod.  
« Of course you do. Wait, does it mean you can write ? »  
A frown. As he thought, the merman didn't understand anything.  
« Write. » Hal repeated, regretting not to have learnt latin. « Writing. We have the same alphabet. »  
The ears twitched again.  
« Alphabet ? Of course you understand alphabet. »  
Hal traced something in the sand. H-a-l.  
« That's my name. » He pointed at it, then at him. « I'm Hal. Can you read it ? »  
The creature stared at the letters in the sand, then chuckled. It was a beautiful sound. He bent a little and traced something too. Hal felt relieved. When the creature straightened up, he pointed at the new letters in the sand, then tapped his chest. Hal read the name.  
« Barry. »  
The merman wagged his tail and smiled again, nodding and tapping his chest again.  
« Barry. You have a pretty human name. » Hal smiled back. « Nice to meet you, Barry. »  
The webbed hand laid on his arm and Hal felt his heart miss a beat. It slipped down to his hand and played with his fingers. The brunet found it hard to breathe. Barry raised their hands, comparing their shapes and lengths, probably. He then pointed at the green ring on the middle finger.  
« It's a... Well, I guess I can tell you. I'm a Green Lantern. I'm some sort of space cop. The ring gives me powers, such as flying and punching bad guys really hard. And breathe underwater. But it's discharged right now. That's why I almost died. »  
Barry was lapping up everything he said, even though the Lantern knew he didn't get a word. He blinked, pointed at the ring, the sky, the sea behind him.  
« Magic. » Hal summed up.  
Barry traced a word in the sand. _Magicae ?  
_ « Yes ! Yes, magicae. I'm what people call a superhero. »  
Hal flexed his muscles to emphasize his words. The merman chuckled again. Hal found it really delightful and didn't want to listen to anything else ever. He smiled at the cryptid. Barry stared at the ring again. He seemed very interested in it. And a bit disappointed not to see any magic coming from it.  
« Sorry, I'd like to show you but it's discharged. »  
Barry blinked as he looked up.  
« It needs to be charged. Energy ? How can I say that... Food ? It needs food. Uh, food, wait I know, it's in the _Hunger Games_ , uh... Panem ? »  
The merman laughed without a sound, his shoulder slightly shaking. He traced something in the sand again.  
_Panis nullus in mare._  
This time, Hal blinked. Barry tilted his head. He pointed at his mouth, then the sea, then shook his head.  
_Piscis in mare._ He added on the sand.  
« Piscis. I know that. I'm a pisces. That's a fish, right ? »  
Barry arched his eyebrows. _Vis piscium ?_ He wrote after erasing the other words from the sand.  
« I don't know what you're trying to tell me, but I don't need fish. »  
The merman glanced at the sea, then focused on him again.  
« Piscis. No. » Hal shook his head.  
Barry smiled and nodded. The Lantern took it as a _okay_ or a _understood_.  
« Listen, I need to find my way home ? You should... We... »  
He shut up. As he wanted to get up, he noticed he didn't want to, and the cryptid gave him a sad look. He probably couldn't follow him on the ground, seeing how he had to crawl and drag his own tail across the sand. Hal gave up the attempt to stand up and crossed his legs, focusing back on the merman. Barry blinked and gave him another bright smile as he understood he wasn't going anywhere for now.  
« Actually, I'd like to know about you. So, I'm a human. What are you ? A merman, right ? »  
The creature laid more on the sand and rested his head on his hands, seemingly enthralled by his mere presence and the fact that he was trying to speak to him. The shining blue eyes gazing greedily at him made him blush a little this time. He bit his lower lips and smiled nonetheless.  
« Hum, I said : homo sapiens. » He tapped his chest. « You ? »  
Barry put the tip of his forefinger between his lips. Hal didn't know if he was thinking of how to call his race or if he wasn't allowed to tell. He scribbled something on the sand at last.  
« Unda ? »  
Barry nodded.  
« Unda... Undine ? »  
Hal got a smile as the merman lazily lied down in the sand, looking at him from beneath. His tail waved back and forth in a slow motion.  
« So you're a mythological creature. »  
If only he could use his ring, it would have been easier to speak or write latin for him.  
« So what, you're like a son of Poseidon or something ? »  
The creature jerked up as his ear vibrated again.  
« Ah, seems familiar to you. You should meet Diana of Themyscira. » Hal laughed.  
The ears buzzed again. Barry took his hand and wrote in the sand with the other. _Amazones._ Hal blinked and let out a noise in surprise.  
« Yes, yes, Amazons ! Do you know her ? »  
Barry blinked and wrote again. _Filiae Hippolitae.  
« Yes ! _ Yes, her daughter ! »  
The merman smiled.  
« Of course you know them, why wouldn't you ? »  
Hal looked back.  
« Maybe she'd help me communicate with you, that'd be easier. »  
He made as if to stand up ; the pressure over his hand increased as the hybrid held his hand tighter, looking disappointed.  
« You... You don't want me to go, do you ? »  
Barry squeezed his hand and he gave up the idea of moving or going anywhere.  
« Okay, okay. I'll stay. » He smiled, shyly drawing his hand nearer the creature's soft skin.  
Since he didn't move at all, Hal allowed himself to touch the merman's cheek. He closed his left eye under the touch, but didn't move back. The skin was slightly wet, squishy but tender and incredibly soft, except for the scales around his eyes and airline. When his hand got into the soft blond hair, Barry closed both his eyes and hummed. Hal reconsidered his opinion : the chuckling was great, but that sound was even better.  
« Wait, wait. You're a merman, right ? Means you can sing ? You lure people into the sea, right ? »  
Barry blinked and frowned at him, probably because he stopped patting his head.  
« Unda. » He tried. « Melodies ? For homo sapiens ? »  
The merman arched an eyebrow but remained smiling. _Cantus ?_ He wrote in the sand.  
« Yes. Do you ? »  
Barry smiled again, a bit more sadly. He tapped his throat and shook his head.  
« Oh. You can't. Is it only you ? Or your specie ? »  
The undine tilted his head, thought for a while then pointed at the sea.  
« What about the sea ? »  
Barry tapped his throat and pointed at the sea. He then digged his finger into the sand. _Cantantes in mare.  
_ « In mare... The sea ? You can sing under the sea ? »  
Barry kept tapping his throat ; Hal did the same and pointed at the sea. The merman made a soft happy noise and nodded.  
« You mean I could hear you underwater ? »  
Hal got up in a hurry and stretched his arms towards the cryptid to help him get back to the see.  
« Let's go. I want to hear you. »  
Barry rolled back and shook his head. The Lantern frowned and stepped forward.  
« Why ? Come on, I- »  
Barry shook his head harder, pointed at the sea and mimed big teeth with his fingers.  
« … You think it's dangerous for me down here ? »  
The merman pointed at his finger. The ring that was out of magic.  
« Oh ! Oh. »  
Hal sighed but sat back.  
« You're right. Shame, though. »  
Barry crawled closer to him and took his hands between his, smiling softly at him. The Lantern couldn't help but wrapped his hands around the pale face. Once again, the hybrid closed his eyes and leaned in the touch. Hal's hand explored the hair, the neck, the collarbone and brushed against the gills. Barry shivered and slowly opened his eyes to meet his. He didn't seem displeased or angry. Hal bent down, suddenly craving to kiss the tiny openings in the merman's neck, but stopped before he could reach the skin.  
« Sorry. » He breathed a few inches from the neck. « I don't know what got into me... »  
A webbed hand came to rest on one of his and Barry smiled again with genuine joy.  
« I just... You're... I've never seen anything or anyone as beautiful and sweet as you... It feels like a dream. Will I wake up ? Will I see you again ? I'll have to get home somehow, and you will too, right ? Am I going to forget about you ? Are you going to forget about me ? Will I ever find you again ? Are you going to disappear if I let you get back into the sea ? »  
The hybrid blinked at his words, not understanding the slightest bit of it. Hal bit his tongue.  
« I guess they were right about your kind luring men... »  
He laughed softly and Barry chuckled too. The merman stretched his back to bump his nose against the pilot's nose bridge for a split second. Hal left out a heavy breath.  
« Are you trying to say you like me too ? »  
Barry hummed, smiling as he slowly ran his webbed hand through the darker hair. He seemed a bit surprised by the texture and played with the longer bangs for a while.  
« I'll definitely search for you once my ring is charged. » Hal whispered. « Where can I find you ? »  
He embraced the soft body and brought it closer. Barry purred through his gills and leaned against his chest.  
« Where, Barry ? »  
The creature looked up, a bit dazzled by his warmth. Their body heat had nothing in common.  
« Domus. Your domus-thing. Where is it ? Uuuh... Quo vadis ? » He tried, not remembering very much of latin.  
The merman chuckled again. He pointed at the word _mare_ in the sand.  
« Yes, I know you live in the sea. But where ? »  
Barry layed a hand against his cheek and smiled. He pointed at the sky, then the sea.  
« I don't remember where I was when I fell. »  
Barry put a finger over his lips. Then, again, pointed at the sky, the sea. The sky, the sea, his lips.  
« … Your lips are sealed ? »  
The merman tilted his head.  
« I don't understand if this is a pun or... Did I fell around the place you lived by chance ? Is this somewhere we're not supposed to know about ? »  
Barry quickly traced a word in the sand. _Themyscira._  
« Themyscira. We didn't know there was an island. Is that it ? Your people hides too ? »  
Barry pointed at the sky, the land, his heart. Hal nodded.  
« Yeah. I'd hide from us too if I were such a beautiful creature. »  
The merman pointed again ; sky, land, ears. Ears ?  
« Noise? A noise? Like engines ? Weapons ? Something scared you, right ? »  
The cryptid curled up against him as if it was hurtful to remember and explain.  
« But why... Why did you save me, then ? »  
Barry stared at him, trying his best to understand.  
« Me. I fell. You. Saved me. From drowning. Why ? » Hal tried, pointing and miming the best he could with a merman's body over his.  
Barry smiled again and the Lantern felt better ; he liked it better when the sea creature was shining bright. He pointed at him then his ring. Tapped it. Tapped it again, staring at him.  
« What about the ring ? »  
The merman shook his head. But tapped the ring again.  
« Not the ring ? … The color ? »  
Barry nodded vigorously.  
« Green ? You like green ? That's why ? »  
Barry shaped letters over his forearm this time.  
« S. P. E. R. O. Spero ? »  
Nods.  
« Spero ? I don't know what spero is. »  
Barry taped his ring again and mouthed _spero_.  
« Green. Spero. It's the will. I'm Green because my power comes from my will. Is that it ? Will ? »  
Of course the hybrid couldn't answer, for he didn't know either. He patted his chest and mouthed again.  
« You know, that's the kind of times I really wished I had my ring all powered up. »  
Barry glanced, questioning silently as he did for the whole time since Hal woke up. The pilot smiled at him.  
« It's nothing. »  
The merman smiled back but his face had lost light. Hal frowned.  
« Are you alright ? »  
Barry kept his smile and waved a bit his tail.  
« You seem, I don't know, pale ? »  
Hot, too. And dry.  
« Oh God you need to get in the water ! »  
He held him tight as he got up, a bit unsteady on his legs -when was the last time he ate? He only noticed it now- but the sea was just a few feet away. He entered it until he had water up his thighs and carefully put him in the water. Barry dived in to cool down his body. It was way better. He made a sign over his mouth, smiling wide again.  
« You're welcome. »  
The merman sat, getting water around his chest, enjoying the slight waves bumping into him. Hal sighed.  
« You should have told me... »  
Barry suddenly turned his head to the deeper part of the sea ; his ears vibrated. He frowned and turned back to Hal, pushing his knees to make him step back.  
« What ? What ? »  
The creature looked up and mimed teeth again, then pushed him towards the beach.  
« I don't want to go. »  
Hal fought the pushes, even though the merman tried harder and harder, waving and flapping his arms to tell him to leave.  
« I don't want to. » Hal repeated, shaking his head.  
Barry looked back, then glanced at him. He dived and swam away quickly.  
« Wait, wait ! No ! »  
Hal couldn't follow. He wasn't a bad swimmer, but he couldn't swim as deep or as fast as a fucking merman.  
Disappointed, he returned to the beach. He didn't leave right away, waited hours for the hybrid to return. Barry didn't, and when the night fell down, Hal gave up. He got up again and aimed for the nearest city, hoping to eventually learn where he was and how he was going to come home.

 

* * *

 

 

« Your what ? »  
« My coordinates, John. When I fell. You searched for me, right ? Thanks to the last coordinates my ring transmitted. »  
« Yes, but you woke up on the coast, so... »  
« I don't care. Where did I fall ? »  
John blinked at him and scanned his face. Hal had never been more serious. It felt strange, for both of them.  
« Okay. Here, sent. »  
Hal dropped the serious face a bit and smiled at him.  
« Thanks. I've got to go. »  
« What if we need you ? »  
« Try not to need me. »  
Hal winked and flew away. The ring was fully charged. He knew where he fell. He didn't fear the deep seas, and he was ready to search for hours, even days if he needed to. He wanted to see Barry again and, maybe, if he was lucky or worthy or he didn't know what, hear him sing.

 

He dived right where he fell almost two weeks ago -he had some serious work to do and people to save before coming back. It was pleasant to breathe underwater and not wonder if he was going to die this time. As he went deeper, he searched around for any clue that could lead him to Barry. Soon, the light over his head faded and he had to create his own thanks to the ring's powers. A part of him wanted to scream Barry's name, another told him it could only attract whatever lived down here. A rock moved and he felt thankful not having screamed anything for it was not a rock but a strange fish. Seemingly nice. But not all of them were, probably.  
His light attracted quite a lot of creatures and scared many others. He kept diving until he reached the depths. He hesitated before placing a foot on the ground. He could go deeper if he went through the crevice, he noted. He wasn't sure if he needed to, though. He was already deeper than any human being could go. The ground slightly vibrated under his feet and he barely dodged something. The thing slowed down to turn back to him and he could identify it as a fish with a... Sword on his face ? Hell he couldn't name it. The creature aimed and made as to charge again. Hal clenched his fists, ready to create a shield or even a cage.  
« Hal ? »  
A silhouette waved at the fish and it stood still. Hal blinked and turned the light toward the voice, for all around him was dark. He gasped.  
« Barry ! »  
The merman seemed surprised to see him, but he smiled when the green glow got closer.  
« I told you I'd look f- Wait, did you just speak ? »  
Barry blinked.  
«  _Non intellego quid dicis._ » The hybrid chuckled.  
« … Of course, what did I expect ? » Hal sighed. « But, at least, I can hear your voice now. »  
And it was a beautiful one. Slightly vibrating, reverberating in the deep silence, soft and flexible, even lilting ; it felt like heaven to his ears.  
« _Cur venis ? Est periculo._ »  
« Okay I still don't understand lat- »  
Hal slapped himself. What. An. Idiot.  
« Wait, wait ! Ring, translate. »  
Barry tilted his head, staring at him with a puzzled smile.  
« There, that should be good. »  
The merman let out a surprised noise.  
« You speak latin ? »  
« The ring does. You sound English to me. »  
Barry swam closer.  
« I can understand you ! » He gasped.  
« Yes. I know. » Hal laughed.  
The cryptid sped up and tackled him.  
« Zeus, I finally understand what you say ! »  
They rolled in the water, Hal surprised, Barry laughing, both happy.  
« I knew it meant hope. I knew it. » The merman muffled against Hal's chest.  
« Hope ? »  
« Green. Green is for hope. »  
« Oh ! » Hal finally understood.  
They left themselves float away, too focused on staring into each other's eyes.  
« You said so many things I didn't understand, but I couldn't stop listening to your voice, and look at your face, and touch your skin, and feel your warmth- »  
« Slow down, slow down, I barely understand even though you speak English. »  
« Sorry, I just... I had never seen a human before, you know ? You're the first one ever to fall around here. »  
« Yeah, there's nothing around, can't fall from nothing. »  
« You fell from the sky, right ? »  
« Yes, but I am a human I swear. »  
« I know. I understood that. But they have those flying things. You don't have one. They can't get near here with them. »  
« Flying things ? Planes ? »  
« Yeah ? I don't know. But they can't get close. We have magic too. »  
Barry pointed at the ring.  
« They can't come here with their technology. And your kind doesn't swim well enough either. »  
« I know. So you have some kind of barrier, uh. »  
Barry nodded.  
« Only allows organic, to sum up. »  
He had to stop talking for a moment and Hal saw his gills open and close erratically. He was out of breath. Hal giggled, seeing him fidgeting and talking so much whereas he was so calm on land.  
« There are so many things I want to ask... »  
« Yeah, I guess I do to. But, first... »  
He noticed they didn't let go of each other. Barry followed his gaze and understood it too, blushing suddenly.  
« Ah, sorry, I... »  
Hal moved him closer and hugged him tightly. He felt his heart rate increase, and Barry's as well.  
« I'm glad I found you. » He whispered.  
Barry hummed. That lovely sound.  
« I thought someone was drowning. Then you triggered the defense system. »  
« I did ? »  
« You stepped on our ground. »  
« Oh. I did. »  
Barry chuckled and snuggled his head against Hal's neck. The brunet ran a hand through his hair and the merman purred again.  
« So, uh, is your people that tactile or.. ? »  
Barry jerked and moved back a little.  
« N-No, I mean, not that much, it's just, I... Sorry, do I bother you ? »  
Hal smiled and shook his head, getting him closer again.  
« I just wanted to be sure. »  
Barry's heart missed a beat.  
« Sure ? »  
« I'm not the only one to feel this way. »  
The blue eyes widened, endlessly sparkling to brighten the smile underneath.  
« I want to kiss you. » Hal confessed, unable to take his eyes off the gorgeous face in front of him. « Can I ? »  
« Kiss ? Wh-What is it ? »  
Hal blinked.  
« Your people don't do kissing ? »  
« Guess we don't. »  
« Must be boring. »  
Barry pouted.  
« What is it ? »  
« I basically put my lips against yours. »  
« Isn't that how animals feed each others ? »  
Hal laughed.  
« Thanks, you just removed any sensuality from kissing. »  
« Sorry, it's... It seems strange when you put it that way. »  
« How about we try ? If you don't like it, we'll stop. »  
The merman blinked, then smiled.  
« Okay. »  
Hal leaned in and softly brushed his lips against the cryptid's. He heard Barry take a breath and hold it. He smiled as he cupped his face to kiss him properly. The merman closed his eyes and held him tight in response. He hummed when the pressure increased over his lips and, when a tongue came to taste his lips, he backed away in surprise, but soon got closer again to kiss Hal once more. The pilot deduced he liked it. They kept kissing for a while, hands getting a bit lost in the battle, then lips doing the same. Hal eventually bent to suck on the gills and the merman let out a moan.  
« Sorry. » Hal moved back. « Did I hurt you ? »  
The creature's face and even his blue-ish scales went bright red.  
« N-No, you did not, a-at all. »  
Barry placed a hand over his gills. He gulped.  
« It's just... I... You... Hum, d-do you know we, uh... Have sensitive spots, and, uh... »  
Hal smiled.  
« That's a good knew. » He slightly laughed. « I hope I'll find all of them. »  
The merman turned crimson.  
« Y-You can't, it's, uh, for, uh, b-breeding purpose. »  
« So ? Is that because we're not the same specie ? »  
Barry blinked, still red.  
« No, it's... It's because it's something you do with your One. »  
« My what ? »  
« Y-Your One. » The gracious cryptid repeated, looking away. « We, hum, we usually live with the same undine for all our life. »  
« Oh, you marry ? »  
« Marry ? »  
« Yeah, we do that to. We choose a special person and vow to cherish them until death do us part. We call it marriage. »  
Barry smiled.  
« Oh ! Yes, looks like that. Except we don't part. »  
« What, are you immortal ? »  
« No. » The merman shook his head with a smile. « We die. We become foam. We never part. We get back to the sea together. »  
« Oh. »  
Hal scratched his neck, looking away too for a second or two.  
« And you... Don't think I could... Be your One ? »  
Barry's eyes widened at him.  
« I-It's not that you can't, I mean, I don't think... I don't know, b-but you... It means you... »  
« I like you. »  
Barry choked.  
« I like you, so, is it impossible ? »  
« I-I-I... Y-You do ? »  
Hal nodded.  
« Why would I kiss you ? »  
The merman hid his face, making Hal laugh.  
« I'm sorry, is it improper ? Or too soon to say such things ? I know we didn't learn a lot about each other yet, but I... When I saw you I really... I was struck. By your beauty and the softness of your eyes, and... Man it sounds shallow... »  
Barry shook his head and dropped his hands, revealing his bright colors and smile.  
« I-I felt this t-too, you know... I've never seen any human but you so I might not be objective but... Plus you fell from the sky so... » He chuckled, still embarrassed. « Y-You know, that's how we... I mean, undines know when they touch... If they're going to get along... Or so... »  
He blushed again as Hal stared at his hand.  
« A-And they know about the One when they... Crave their touch the first time... They meet... » Each word made Barry hunch up a bit more.  
« You touched me. » Hal remembered. « You put your hand on my heart. My cheek. »  
The merman nodded, avoiding his gaze.  
« I-I just... I thought since you're a human... I-It couldn't mean the same thing but... Maybe ? »  
Hal smiled and cupped his face again, making him look at him.  
« I sure hope for it. »  
He softly kissed the salted lips.  
« I like you. » He told him again. « I really do. »  
Barry purred and held on to his lips with a sigh of relief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thumbs up for merman!Barry! (and look at me snicky snacky adding soulmate things)


	7. Day Seven - First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're close and they like being close. Sometimes, Barry wonders if it's mere friendship; but his heart tells him there's more.  
> (Halbarry week last day: cuteness and fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an intense week! I'm glad I could write some fluff to forget about the angst stuff ahahah

 

# Day Seven – First Kiss

 

* * *

 

_« If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever. »_ Alfred Tennyson

 

* * *

 

« Hey. »  
Barry slowly blinked and looked up to see Hal, leaning against the door.  
« Mh, hi. You're not sleeping ? »  
« I was. You computer's light woke me up. »  
« Oh. »  
The scientist closed the notebook.  
« Sorry, I didn't... I should have closed my door. »  
Hal shook his head and came closer.  
« You should sleep above all. It's three AM. »  
Barry looked up to check the clock.  
« You're right. »  
« Of course I am. Hurry, I'm not leaving the room until you're in bed, eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. »  
The Speedster chuckled.  
« Thanks. »  
« Hey, you're the one lodging me. That's the least I can do. »  
« Next time, pay your bills. »  
« Never. »  
Barry laughed as he went to bed.

 

* * *

 

He stopped dead before crashing into the Lantern.  
« Can you not do that ? » Barry groaned.  
« Do what ? »  
« Land right on my path ? Isn't there enough space around ? »  
The masked hero smiled at him.  
« I just like to mess with you. »  
Barry pouted and kicked him slightly.  
« Aoutch outch, Superman help someone is molesting me ! » Hal half whined, half laughed.  
Of course the rest of the League ignored them.  
« You're a twat. »  
« Come on, stop hitting me, I'm tired enough. »  
« You should have thought about that beforehand ! »  
The Lantern kept laughing.  
« Okay, okay, I'll buy you coffee, stop hitting ! »  
« Do you think you can have me with coffee ? »  
« How about a latte and a piece of cake ? »  
Barry stood still. He softly bit his lower lip, thinking.  
« Okay. »  
« Good. Let's do that once the meeting's over. » The pilot added, noticing how Supes motioned to them to join the others.

 

* * *

 

 

« Hal ? »  
« Boo. »  
Barry smiled and let go of the CCPD's front door. He quickly took off the stairs.  
« What are you doing here ? »  
« I surprise you. »  
The Speedster arched an eyebrow.  
« I mean, you didn't tell me you were coming back. »  
« That's the point of a surprise, duh. »  
The blond rolled his eyes and sighed, never losing the smile.  
« Mind if I borrow you ? »  
« I'm done for the day. »  
« Good. I was thinking movie and fast food. »  
Barry stared at him for a moment before blinking.  
« S-Sure. Sounds good. »  
Hal smiled and the scientist looked away as his heart missed a beat. He hoped he wasn't as obvious as he thought he was.

 

* * *

 

He stared at the sky and sighed. He curled up a bit, holding his cup tighter between his hands. He stopped counting the days since Green Lantern -no, he meant Hal- left for space. He couldn't help but worry, everytime. Even more when the missions were long, such as right now. He searched in the deep blue any trace of green light ; of course he found none. He sighed again and took a sip of hot tea. He laid back against the banister, eyes still focusing on the great skies.   
« Where are you right now ? » He whispered to no one but the stars. « I hope you're alright. »  
He put down his cup on the step. Hesitantly, he searched for his phone in his pocket and eventually dialed Hal's phone number.  
It rang a few times without success.  
 _Hi, this is Hal. I'm not available right now, but leave a message and I'll call you back soon ! Except if I don't like you or owe you money._  
Barry chuckled ; hearing the pilot's voice made him feel better, even though it was a recording. The phone biped again. His heartbeats increased.   
« H-Hi, Hal, it's Barry. » Why was he leaving a message ? « Y-You've been away for a long time and I just, uh, worried a little. » Oh. « So, I know you won't hear this soon, probably, but... I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I, hum... J-Just call me when you get home ? I'll wait. Stay safe. I- » Oh no, what was he about to say ? « Uh, bye. »  
He quickly tapped the red button and took a deep breath ; that was when he noticed he didn't even breathe until he hung up. Shit. What did just almost happen ?

 

* * *

 

Hal didn't call back. Instead, he almost crashed into the watchtower, bleeding but still making jokes. John seemed really done with him.  
« What happened ? » Barry almost choked, helping the brunet stand up.  
« He didn't pay attention. » John answered with a groan.  
Hal laughed.  
« Hey, hey, I'm okay, it's just a flesh wound. »  
« I'm sorry is your leg bleeding or am I crazy ? »  
The pilot laughed again.  
« That is not funny. »  
« What's funny is the story behind it ! Listen, listen, we were on that planet... »  
John forced him to lie down on the infirmary's bed.  
« The mission went well, but he decided to go through an asteroid field on our way back. »  
« Tiny asteroids ! » Hal rectified.  
« You took one right through the leg ! » The other Lantern eventually scolded.  
Hal giggled.  
« Are you high ? » Barry asked, not sure if he wanted to punch him or take care of his leg.  
« I'm not, I just think it's hilarious. »  
John pinched his nose and sighed.  
« It's okay, I'll take care of him. Thanks for bringing him here, John. »  
The Speedster smiled and the Lantern seemed to relax. He nodded, then left the room. Barry turned around and frowned at the brunet.  
« What ? Who else can say they had a space rock in their legs ? »  
« Oh my _God_ Jordan. »  
« Oh, you're mad. »  
Barry took something in the cabinet.  
« Of course I'm mad ! What were you thinking, are you five or something ? And here I was, worried about you, and y- »  
« You worried ? »  
The Speedster stopped halfway through bandaging his leg. He frowned again.  
« Of c-course I did. You never called back, and you suddenly pop out from nowhere with a hole in your leg ? »  
« Call back ? »  
Barry blushed furiously. He shrugged.  
« Nothing. »  
« No, what do you mean, call back ? »  
« Nothing. »  
« Did you try to call me while I was in space ? You know there's no network there, right ? »  
« I know that. »  
He fixed the bandage.  
« It's just... I wanted to know when y- Drop that phone Jordan ! »  
Hal laughed as he turned it on ; Barry tried to steal it.  
« Hey, don't mug a wounded soldier ! »  
« Then give me that phone ! »  
« Come on, Bear, I just wanna listen to your message. » The pilot smiled, pointing at his screen, displaying his texts, missed calls, and new messages – one had Barry's name on it.   
The blond blushed again.  
« Fine. Do whatever you want. I don't care. »  
He left the room, pretending to go fetch some food for the « wounded soldier ». He actually ran away. He would feel guilty for that later.

 

* * *

 

He felt guilty when Hal's hand laid on his shoulder. He turned around quickly, stared at by the blank eyes of the mask.  
« O-Oh, hello. H-How's your leg? »  
Hal raised an eyebrow.  
« Better. That's why I came to help. »  
Barry fidgeted and bit his upper lip.  
« Listen, GL, I... I'm sorry I- »  
« Later. We have kids waiting for us to save them. »  
Barry looked up, then nodded.  
« They're inside ? »  
« Yeah. »  
They both scanned the outside of the building.  
« Not alone, of course. I wanted to run and catch them, but Batman said I couldn't take them all at once, and we don't want any of them getting injured or... Worse. »  
Hal's brow twitched.  
« What kind of sick bastard kidnap children and threaten their lives ? »  
He cracked his knuckles. The Speedster laid a hand on his arm.  
« I know. But we have to wait for the signal. It will work. Don't mess up the plan, okay ? »  
« I won't. They're kids in there. I won't risk their lives. »  
Barry smiled. Their transmitters crackled. They shared a look and nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

They freed the children efficiently -one hurt ankle, no death, sick bastards under prison bars. Quite a good outcome, when you think about it. Barry's hands were still trembling from the pressure and the worries, but everything ended well. A pat on his back ; he stood straight and looked back. Hal smiled at him.  
« Success. »  
The Speedster nodded.  
« Yeah. Thanks for catching me. »  
The pilot laughed.  
« Hey, it's usually the other way around. »  
Barry chuckled.  
« Yeah, it is. »  
They looked at the children, a few feet away, being reunited with their families.   
« I hope Sam will be alright. » Barry whispered.  
« Sam ? »  
« The little boy who twisted his ankle. »  
« Oh. They'll all be fine. They're alive. »  
The blond nodded. Being confined must have been a dreadful nightmare, but they all had been brave until the League came to save them.  
« Hey. » Hal grabbed his arm. « About your message... »  
Barry forgot about anything else and the memory of the night he called slapped him right in the face. Yes. They had to talk about it.  
« It was really cute. I'm sorry you worry about me, though. »  
« I... Listen, Hal, I... I shouldn't have called. You're doing what you have to do and... Worrying is useless, and letting you know I worry was pretty selfish. »  
The Lantern blinked.  
« I didn't mean to add weight to your duty, I- »  
« Hey, it's alright. You're allowed to miss me. I missed you too. »  
Barry looked up. They were close, closer than he remembered they were a minute before. Hal placed a hand on his cheek and softly stroked it.  
« What were you going to say ? » He whispered, bringing his face closer to the Flash's.  
« When ? »  
The Speedster couldn't look away.  
« Your message. You almost said something, at the end. »  
« I- »  
He couldn't find his words ; Hal waited a few seconds, then smiled and embraced him, running a hand along the visible parts of his face. Barry stretched up and kissed his lips with a boldness he didn't know he had ; but the Lantern hugged him tighter and kissed back greedily, and that was everything they both needed to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's end a challenge and I still have so many ideas/au for them... It's not over, it's NEVER over!
> 
> Once again, thanks chimchiri and meinctutw for making this Halbarry week and giving the themes, they deserve so much love (DC what are you waiting for, make it canon)


End file.
